Control Yourself
by 0MoonAndSun0
Summary: One-shot between close friends female Shepard and Thane Krios. A confession from the point of view of our favorite drell. Mix in a gallon of sappiness and another of sexiness and the tiniest pinch of angst and you've got yourself a nice one-shot. Trying to get better at writing after a long break, please review to help!


**Long One-shot about a female Shepard and Thane transitioning from closest friend to much more. T for not so explicit? sexual themes, but not the main focus. If anyone finds this needs to be rated M, please let me know! I just wanted to write a thing from Thane's perspective, and I quite enjoyed writing, I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you!**

* * *

He couldn't focus anymore.

He watched as she bent over her desk to look at something on her personal computer. Every line of her, from how her hair fell over her shoulders as she bent lower, how she lifted a foot and tapped it on the ground absently, how the muscles in her legs became taught every time she leaned closer to read something. She was wearing her comfortable sleeping casuals. A few months ago, Thane would have felt uncomfortable around his commanding officer so scantily clad. But over time, as they fought together, and as they got to know each other, she had warmed to him quickly, and has dropped so many of her defenses around him.

She felt his gaze and looked over at him behind her shoulder. Her deep eyes looked at him with kindness, and with happiness. Those grey eyes that turn to steel when she fights, and turned into a stormy well when she cried. They now looked so much more content, so much more alive than a few months ago, when she had first told him about her broken heart. Her eyes softened so when she looked at him, and he felt something tighten in his chest at her beauty.

 _Control yourself._ He commanded.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I'll join you in a second."

She smiled at him before turning back to her work. Thane had to mentally shake himself from where he stood at her door, and he strode further into her quarters. It had taken him a while to be comfortable enough to invade her private space, but this is how his Siha was. Open to him. With her feelings, with her care, and with her living space.

He settled himself into one of her couches, the familiar leather comfortable, and found his eyes being drawn to her once again.

He loved how her eyes narrowed as she focused. He had never met someone so kind and compassionate, with patience that rivaled his, who also took her work so seriously. Her dedication to her mission, to her crew, and to this galaxy, astounded him.

She typed a few things into her computer before logging herself out, and raised her gaze to meet his. Her focused glare softened immediately, and her eyes smiled at him as she came to join him, settling next to him on the couch. He tried to not feel too excited that she had chosen to sit right next to him, instead of sitting on the other couch or her bed. Her close presence made his veins feel alive, and he had to blink a few times to take in the sight of her eyes smiling at him so close, within reaching distance.

 _Control yourself._

"I'm sorry about that; the Illusive Man just had another complaint about how I run my missions." She waved her hand, dismissing the probably racist or closed-minded remarks the Illusive Man was famous for. Thane shook his head.

"No, I apologize for taking your time."

Shepard shook her head as well, and her face relaxed into a playful smile, her eyes teasing him as an eyebrow rose. He knew this expression so well; he loved it. He purposely said things like that in order to enact this reaction from her.

"I swear, you ask too much of me, Thane." She jokingly glared at him and turned her head away dismissingly. "So impolite, wanting to talk with me."

Thane smiled.

"What can I say, I cannot help myself. Your assassin believes he deserves your time more than your other duties."

A wicked grin lit her features. "Should I be worried, hmm? My assassin, a handsome bachelor alone in the room with a helpless maiden!"

Her teasing was nothing new. For the past months, they had become much closer, he depending on her to talk about his son, and she depending on him to talk about healing from the loss of her mate. She often teased him when he would say something overly polite that was to the point of distancing them, like apologizing for taking up the time of his closest friend.

But he was becoming less and less able to reply to her jokes, like the one she had just said.

She had called him _handsome._

He repeated to himself it was just one of her jokes, simple banter, like it has always been, but he could not stop the fast beating of his heart. It no longer surprised him how much he wanted the joke to be real.

She had also recently begun to joke more often about him being a bachelor, when they obviously talk about his late wife on a weekly basis. The sarcastic joke implied he was _not_ a bachelor; that he was unavailable.

Which was not true. It was painfully false.

Thane overthought things. It was the thought process of a trained assassin; overanalyzing the smallest details.

The back of his mind longed to clarify to her that no, though he had once been married, he can still find someone new in his life. Someone who he regarded a Siha. Someone like her.

He could see it in her face, the way that joke she forced seemed to make her feel, almost like, she was _affirming_ that he was unavailable. This far stretch in thought plagued him, and this caused him to do something he hasn't done yet; drop the joke.

Before, he would simply continue the teasing out of social politeness, but Shepard was the closest person he had, and while he could not be honest with his feelings for her out of respect for her, he would be honest in how things made him feel uncomfortable.

He lowered his eyes from her smiling ones, and cleared his throat and held his hands together.

"This bachelor seems to think that his commander believes he is unavailable due to his late wife." He began, and he felt the weight of bringing a conversation into a more serious note. He met Shepard's curious eyes with his apologizing ones. "This bachelor has been a bachelor for years."

He watched intently for the affect his words would have on her, and his heart skipped a beat when he thought he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

 _Stupid, emotional, irrational drell. Control yourself._

He felt the weight of her silence as a pain on his chest, and he scrambled for words to try and salvage the conversation.

"Drell commonly find new Si-" he stopped abruptly and cleared his throat, terrified he had almost slipped in telling her the true meaning of his nickname for her. "-find new partners in life."

He relied heavily on his training to remain calm and collected before continuing.

"Unlike, I believe, the mating culture of humans."

He stopped himself then, already having said far too much, and was startled when she spoke.

"I…didn't know that," she began, and her cautious tone caused him to glance at her face. His wishful heart swore he saw hope in her eyes. She looked to the side and thought of something, her reactions slightly closed off. "The common human who lost their mate may stay alone forever, but…" She glanced up at his eyes for a second before looking away. "I…well,…am far more likely to move on."

The silence before them stretched as Thane focused on breathing, not quiet believing what she had said.

 _She can move on from her mate?_

"I…did not know that, as well." He said quietly, forcing his tone of voice to sound like they were simply having an informational conversation, like they usually do. He told himself that they have had every conversation about their previous partners. She knew everything about Irikah; what she was like, to how she had made him feel. No one else had come close to knowing this much about Thane, and he felt he too had much knowledge about Kaiden.

 _But we have never spoken about moving on before._

A thought occurred and he mustered enough courage to look up to her face. She had been looking at him, but as he met her eyes she glanced away. The grey had become clouded. Uncomfortable.

 _I have made my closest friend uncomfortable._

He bowed his head towards her, and spoke softly.

"Forgive me. It was uncalled for that I bring up such a topic. I fail to remember that you lost your mate not long ago, whereas I lost Irikah a decade ago." He heard her breathe to respond, but he continued with his apology. "I have been brash and presumptuous to bring up such a sensitive topic, what with your loss still fresh. It will not happen again."

His shame keeping his face lowered, he stood from the couch and made to leave her be, when he felt her smooth fingers grasp his hand.

His heart fluttered at the contact.

 _Control yourself._

"Thane, do not do this." Her voice was not angry, as he thought it should be. It was calm, and it was understanding. The simple tone of a single sentence of hers sent his stomach feeling light. "You have told me this so many times in the past, and now it is time for me to tell you. You have no reason to apologize."

She pulled his hand towards her, and he shut his eyes as he allowed her to bring him closer.

"Thane, please look at me."

Her voice washed over him gently. However, her tone no longer soothed his tension. Her tone now added to it.

 _Control yourself._

He could not look at her. He could not look at the uneasiness he must have put in her eyes.

She stood as well, keeping his hand in hers. She moved to stand in front of him, and he was forced to see her body in his vision; her bare feet against the carpet, her hand holding his gently, yet firmly. She raised her other hand, and he resisted the urge to wince as she laid her hand on his cheek. Her skin so warm. Her fingers soft against him, and yet firm in her determination to comfort him.

 _Control yourself_.

She moved a little closer, and raised his head to look at her back. He had expected the sight before he saw it, and yet it still struck him dumb and made his knees weak.

Her eyes. So open, so honest, so kind. Her brows upturned in worry, yet her mouth showing a hint of a smile. His Siha, holding his face, a foot away from him, holding his hand to keep him from leaving.

It was too much.

He closed his eyes as she spoke again.

"There is no topic in _existence_ that I would not want to talk about with you." He heard her through his shut eyes. "I have felt more in tune with myself these last few months than I have ever felt before. And that is because I have you, who will listen to my worst secrets and my most irrational fears without judging me."

He felt a pain in his chest at how good it was to hear what she was saying. And yet his eyes remained shut.

"Open your eyes."

Her command was firm, and he obeyed. He dared to look at her beautiful eyes, so close to him.

She looked at him seriously, with her commanding face in place. And yet her mouth was still in a smile. She was determined; that was the word he was looking for.

"I will _not_ accept an apology founded on wrong assumptions." She rubbed her thumb along his cheek, making him shiver, and her commanding voice softened a degree. "And hell be damned; I will not allow you to regret wanting to talk to me, about _anything_." He watched her breathe in deeply before she continued. "Because your friendship has meant more to me than anything these past months. And I-"

She was the one to break eye contact with him this time. She glanced down at his chest.

"I need to find a way to thank you for everything you have done for me."

She continued to avert her eyes, and Thane had his turn to be enraptured. Enraptured by her words, by her resolve, by her _beauty_.

Without thinking, he removed his hand from hers and closed the little space left between them and wrapped his arms around her. As always with the Commander Shepard, her immediate reaction was of stiffness at the contact, replaced quickly be the release of tension from her shoulders. Thane finally found his voice.

"My Siha." One of his hands held her lower back, the other caressed the back of her head. The contact brought sweet relief to his uncontrolled veins. Her arms moved to return the hug, and his heart began to beat faster than he would have liked when she rested her face not just into his shoulder, but into the intimate crook of his neck.

He audibly exhaled, feeling unbelievably good having his Siha in his arms.

And then, his body betrayed him.

Every muscle in his body that had felt relaxed from the comforting hug suddenly became taught with desire. He was aware of every inch of her, and his insides shuddered against the impulse to move his hands on her; to feel every curve of her. Her soft breath against his neck suddenly felt unbearably good, stimulating him and only making him want more contact.

 _No. No, control yourself._

 _Con-…control…yourself…_

His hands unconsciously tightened their hold on her, pressing her against his chest and slightly shifting her face closer to his.

 _Stop, she will…you will be taking advantage of her friendship._

The last sliver of rational thought in his mind expected her to pull away or shift to make the embrace seem less intimate, and yet, she didn't. Instead of her muscles tightening or her hands on his back removing themselves; she seemed to relax further into his more intimate embrace.

His breathing was having a hard time staying even. It didn't help that she sighed heavily and burrowed her face under his chin, her body resting against him for support, leaving her sweet form supple under his touch.

The thought was enough to undo him.

She saved him then by speaking softly into his neck.

"There's something I've wanted to talk to you about, if you will hear me."

Her words stabilized his beating heart and made him in control of his limbs once again. He slowly released her, compromising with his heart by keeping his hands holding hers.

"Of course, Siha." He looked down into her face, and was surprised to see apprehension forming. He led her back to the couch, and they sat as before, only facing each other this time, and her hands still in Thane's. She forced herself to meet his eyes, and he saw embarrassment in them. She spoke.

"I…had a nightmare the other night." She looked down. Nightmares were common occurrences for her, but this one seemed to have affected her more than usual. "It was about Kaiden. But not one of the usual ones." She scratched her head and glanced up at him. "It…has to do with the conversation we were just having, actually. This is why I may have seemed uncomfortable." She looked down at their conjoined hands. "I was talking with Kaiden. But not about the two of us. But rather about…" She glanced up at him and then looked back down. "Rather about me." She sighed. "About me moving on."

Thane blinked at her, understanding how that felt. He had very similar nightmares about Irikah when he had begun to look at other women again. He closed his eyes. Guilt nightmares. They were the worst of the nightmares.

He was about to retell one of the more terrible of nightmares he had to connect with her, when she began to clench her fists. And avoid his gaze. She continued.

"I…I have a sort of a confession to make, Thane."

She rubbed her neck and looked to the sides, looking embarrassed. She glanced up at him and struck him still with her honest eyes, now looking apologetic.

He sat there waiting, unable to breathe.

"I…haven't told you about _all_ of my dreams. And _all_ of my thoughts, and feelings."

He watched her struggle with words for a few moments, before he watched her expression settle from an apprehensive one to an expression that seemed like it had given up on something. Defeated.

Her shoulders slouched an inch in defeat, and the sight of her upset made his arms shake with the need to hold and comfort her again. She would not meet his eyes. She breathed in deeply.

"I have come to care for you, Thane." She continued to look down, and she strained to get out another sentence. "But I think I have come to care for you…in a-"

She slouched even lower in defeat.

"In a…more, than…friend, way…"

She was whispering at this point. But Thane had hardly noticed.

He was unable to comprehend what she had just said.

 _I must have heard her wrong._

 _I must have._

 _I must have._

He focused on breathing.

 _I must have._

She had begun to speak again.

"…-orry, I really am, I've kept this for _weeks_ , and I couldn't tell you, I couldn't ruin what we have, but after I told you how much I care for our friendship, how I tell you everything, I couldn't stand continuing to keep this from you, because you deserve to know, and I am sorry I let my feelings get so far, and I know you probably just wanted a friend to talk philosophy and religion with and I'm sorry I threw so much more than that on you, and now I've _ruined_ the only good thing that's happened to me since I stopped being _dead_ , and now I've disgusted y-"

He interrupted her by kissing her. His hands grabbed her shoulders without thinking, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She gasped against his lips, but he raised a hand to cradle the back of her head and hold her to him firmly.

His insides had erupted. Every past tension he had been storing for the past month had finally been released.

He kissed her for another moment fervently, unable to stop his hands from bringing her close to him and unable to remove his mouth from her perfect lips.

He finally forced himself to break the kiss, and he breathed in deeply, trying desperately to reign in the rest of his thoughts and urges. He opened his eyes to see hers open after his, and was initially horrified to see a tear fall down her cheek from her widened and shocked wells. He immediately released her, and backed away on the couch, his brows upturning in horror that he had misread her.

"Siha, forgive me, I-"

He was interrupted this time from her kissing him. The feeling of her _initiating_ something so intimate with him surged a wave of heat through his limbs, and he felt his skin tingle in pleasure as she placed her hands on his cheeks. His lips caressed hers as they really felt each other for the first time, and he ran his fingers down the sides of her arms, marveling at how she shivered under his touch.

His brain just shut off. His only thoughts were of how each and every one of his senses were being overwhelmed with everything he had wanted and dreamed for.

Her hands on his cheeks slid down to the sides of his neck, and since his mind had abandoned him, he followed his basic gut and instinct and tilted his head against hers and opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to coax hers to join him. She followed suit immediately, sending a wave of relief to his chest when she took his lower lip into her mouth that was quickly replaced by a more urgent need for _more_. His hands moved from her arms down to her waist, and it took what was left of his self control to keep his hands from holding her too tightly. Her fingers brushed down to his exposed collarbone, to his chest, and he felt his stomach lift from her delicate touch.

He vaguely remembered that he needed to breathe to continue living, and he reluctantly broke from the kiss to regain his breath. She moved so her forehead would rest against his as she also calmed her breathing.

It all hit him at once.

His Siha had… had told him that she…

She had _kissed_ him, and her waist was in _his hands_ , and her fingers were on _his chest_ , and...

"Siha," he breathed, her forehead still against his. He desperately tried to remember how to speak as she had moved to nuzzle her nose against his cheek, and her lips, that had just been _kissing_ him, brushed against his jaw. Her touch sent a bolt of pleasure down his spine, but he felt her touch leave him and he opened his eyes, to be stopped dead in his thinking tracks at the captivating sight of her.

Her eyes were _alive_. They were shining into a bright silver, and her mouth was forming into a smile. The lines on her face had melted to replace her expression with one of relief, and pure, unadulterated, _happiness_.

She was his image of perfection.

And she was still in _his arms_.

"Yes?" She responded softly, and his love-addled mind vaguely remembered he had called her. His mind was simply incapable of having his every sentence, his every response edited and calculated as he usually did, so his mouth just told her exactly what he was thinking.

"I have dreamed of this day. Every night, since earlier than I'd like to admit. I've dreamed of _you_ , Siha; of your beauty, of your perfection." He moved his hands to gently cradle her face. His heart beat heavily at the sight of her so close to him, and at the sight of her brows upturning. "Because that is what a 'Siha' is; a transcendent angel of Arashu, a warrior with the strength and the will to protect and give, a…a woman whose heart pulls me towards her endlessly."

Thane paused to gently wipe a tear from her cheek, but her smile sent his stomach into flutters. He was enraptured with how her smile grew and grew, and he felt his heart throb in joy as she laughed brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed him with a fervor that sent electric chills through his limbs, and his hands came to her waist out of instinct. Every little thing she did, from her head tilting against his to feel and taste him more deeply, from her moving to her knees on the couch they were sitting on so she could press her chest against his; every breath she took, every inch of her was _impossibly_ attractive, impossibly _real_.

His hands moved up her waist to her back and he pressed her against him in a tight embrace, her arms still around his neck, and her lips, oh her _lips_ , were kissing him with such _passion_ , he felt he couldn't comprehend how lucky he was that his life decided to introduce him to such a unique angel, a truly special Siha.

He felt her close the remaining distance between them on the couch by her leaning and resting into him, her chest breathing heavily against his, their ragged breaths matching. Purely on instinct, Thane lowered himself backwards into the couch, resting on an elbow while the other ran up and down her spine. His body reacted to how she used this movement to press herself even closer onto him, her knees giving up the support of her to him and moving to either side of one of Thane's.

This transition to a position much more horizontal awoke something deep and hidden within Thane, and he felt a shiver of desire run through his body. Thane leaned against the side armrest of the couch, feeling how she curved her body to fit on top of his, her lips never ceasing to pleasure him. He now ran both of his hands along her back, one resting on the lowest point of her back and the other holding the back of her neck carefully. He could feel the movement of her muscles under her shirt; the thought of her skin shocked his mind and made his body heat up. His kisses had once been cautious and patient when exploring, but now, they became more insistent. With everything she gave him, he simultaneously felt the relief and pleasure of being with her and also the more instinctual _need_ for _more_.

He lightly bit her bottom lip, and the small gasp he received from her sent shocks throughout his body, tingling his fingertips. She responded by biting his upper lip and lightly tugging, while her lower body shifted almost _painfully perfect_ against his, aligning certain parts and amplifying the intimacy.

Thane breathed heavily as he held her to him and battled her tongue with his, she seeming to want just as much as he did. The thought that she wanted _him_ gave him almost as much pleasure as her touch.

And then she shifted her thigh that he was straddling, just slightly.

Just enough.

Thane felt his lower half arc into the sweet contact, completely involuntarily. She inhaled against his lips as their focus slowly lowered along their entwined bodies, and the heat of the situation doubled immediately.

Thane felt his insides were like a pressurized bottle, one that _needed_ to be released, but if it were loosened even slightly he would lose control.

She began to loosen its seal. She had moved her kisses from his mouth down to his chin and along his jaw. She kissed the soft and vulnerable skin of his neck and he felt his insides spark, his hands immediately tightening their hold on her and his lower half moving against hers, causing her to inhale once again. Her sweet sound made him shut his eyes in desire, and completely involuntarily, he wrapped one arm around her waist and he turned them in a smooth motion, switching their positions on the couch so he now had her underneath him. Their kiss broke for a moment in the movement, and he opened his eyes to see the bright light coming from hers, staring into his intently, her lips parted and breathing heavily, the corners lifting slightly in a smile. She trailed her hands up his back and her fingers pressed him while she leaned up towards him, showing her desire to be closer to him, to touch him.

He had her under him.

She was looking at him with her captivating gaze, her hair sprawled out around her.

And she was smiling.

 _Too beautiful._

He wasted no time and he _kissed_ her, harder than he had before, pushing her against the couch while lowering his body to rest against hers. He kept a hand supporting him so he wouldn't crush her, though he knew his Siha was far stronger and durable than anyone he had met before. He felt her let out a soft moan against his lips, and the sound and the vibration from it sent a shiver down his spine to add to his stimulation.

And then she uncorked the pressure building inside him.

He felt her fingers run down his chest to the rim of his pants and find their way through the folds of the front of his jacket and his shirt. His whole body tensed and he paused their kiss when her cool fingers slipped under his shirt and spread along the muscles of his abdomen, leaving trails of shivers in their wake. He felt his control slip deeper and deeper into the depths of his mind as he felt her every movement against his body cause him to heat up, to shudder. To harden.

He grasped at his restraint, and forced himself to remove the weight of his body on hers. He opened his eyes to try and awaken himself from this impulsive daze, but his eyes alit on his Siha, and everything he saw, every detail, just made it so much harder to back away.

She looked up at him with her smile, and her eyes questioned him. He shut his eyes to cut off the sight of her; slightly ruffled, blushing from the heat. It took more willpower than he thought he had to remove himself from her couch and stand.

He forced his eyes open but kept them lowered. He watched her sit up in his peripherals.

"Thane?" She asked softly. The care in her tone made him shudder.

 _Control yourself._

"Forgive me, Siha." He said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. He bowed to her, keeping his eyes lowered, and turned to leave. He mechanically forced each leg to bring him farther and farther away from what he wanted, from what he needed. From what was undoing him, from what he wanted to lose himself in.

He heard her get up from the couch and follow him to the door, the logic slice of his brain left wishing she wouldn't tempt him further but the rest of him rejoicing at her following him.

She grasped his arm and made him stop, but he wouldn't turn to face her.

 _Control yourself._

"Thane, what have I done…" The sadness in her voice made him turn and look at her, but her eyes were downcast as well. "What have I…" she released his arm and looked up at him. Her eyes began to brim with tears, her commanding mask barely keeping them in check. "Forgive me for ruining our friendship."

"You have ruined nothing." He said more forcefully than he had meant. Her eyes widened and she blinked at him. He tried for the hundredth time to compose himself. "I…" He cleared his throat and looked away. "I find myself for the first time with little control over my body and mind."

He clenched his hands and tried to ignore the fact that the woman he loved was standing so close to him. He could just reach an arm out and…

 _Control yourself._

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. She looked at him with patience. Her kindness towards him…he didn't deserve it. Not when…when his thoughts…not when he could lose all restraint…

"I have spent the vast majority of my life in waiting. Patience is a skill I take for granted. But with you, I…" He looked down, ashamed. "My limbs act on their own. Never before has my body, my tool, overruled my mind…"

She reached out and held his hands. He could not look at her.

"I…feel the same way."

He looked up in disbelief, and her eyes looked at him, spilling her honesty.

"I'm a commanding officer. With a mission regarding the entire galaxy." She looked up at him with an embarrassed smile. "I shouldn't be trembling at the knees over someone like a young school girl. I shouldn't think such emotional things when I watch you in the middle of a shootout. I shouldn't compromise one of my crew like this. But…" She paused, squeezing his hands. "I can't help it. Thane…you're something special. I trust you. I feel comfortable losing myself with you. And that is not something I can say for just anyone."

Her honesty struck a resonating chord in his being, and there was no way of stopping himself from engulfing her in his arms once again.

He let the heat take over. He felt his hands run down her back and slip under her shirt. She pressed herself into his embrace and inhaled as his fingers felt the smooth skin of her lower back, and he lowered his face to nuzzle her neck. He could feel her heartbeat through her vulnerable skin, quickening to a rapid pace as he ran a hand up the skin of her spine.

 _May I…really? Lose myself?_

 _Give up my control?_

She pressed herself against him, making their chests and their lower bodies connect, and he felt a mild annoyance at how there were so many layers of fabric in between them.

She then removed herself from his embrace and grabbed his hand, and he felt the cool air breeze past him from her absence. She pulled him towards the bed, and then she sat down on the edge of it, looking up at him with a smile. He wasted no time and bent down to kiss her, holding her cheeks as she continued to pull him towards her, beckoning him towards the bed. Her knees widened to make room for his, the movement natural and necessary, like their kissing.

 _With her…_

 _With my Siha…_

 _Perhaps I can entrust her to the control._

He pressed her down onto the sheets with his body, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and resting his body against hers. His insides writhed in their alignment; one of her thighs rose slightly next to his, allowing him even closer. Her hands began to unbutton his jacket, while he held himself up on one elbow while the other hand ran down the side of her neck. Her cool fingers ran down his abdomen, and he couldn't resist the urge to shiver at the delightful touch.

She tugged the jacket off of his arms, and he tossed it to the side, the cool air against his heated skin making him want to feel the warmth of this friend, this partner; his Siha. Her hands ran along his skin as he tried to pull her shirt up over her head as gently as he could.

The sight of her bare skin made his stomach feel like something was squeezing it. He pressed his bare chest against hers, and the way her breasts pressed against him every time she breathed sent even more warmth to his lower half.

 _I have her, in my arms…_

 _I can feel…_

 _I can feel her…_

Thane felt his hips grind against her most intimate spot, and her entire body froze and she inhaled a breath. Her hands tightened their hold on him, and her lips parted in pleasure. He kissed her lower lip, bringing her attention back and beginning to move against her, the friction between bodies feeling _impossibly_ good. Her hands were at his waistband again, teasing him with terrible ideas, rough fantasies…

 _Control yours-_

 _No._

 _Trust. Trust her._

He reached down in between them to help remove the last bit of clothing in their way.

 _I haven't trusted anyone in_ years.

She shimmied quickly out of her small clothes, and Thane felt a whole new kind of heat between them, a rough heat, a red heat, a wet heat.

 _I trust her. I trust Shepard._

His body trembled as the last barrier was thrown to the side and he had nothing obstructing him from his Siha. He kissed her, hard, as their bodies followed their instinctual needs and aligned themselves.

 _Why have I been fooling myself? My Siha's had the control. All this time._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think or what I can improve.**


End file.
